


Amnesia

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: June Fic-A-Day Challenge [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Hydra, Set in Season 1, amazing story generator, crack!fic, fic a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz really needs to stop getting head injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atomicsupervillainess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicsupervillainess/gifts).



> The 24th fic in my [Amazing Story Generator, Fic-A-Day challenge](http://memorizingthedigitsofpi.tumblr.com/post/120419056932/ive-been-thinking-for-a-while-that-id-like-to) for June. If you want to, you can send me a prompt of three numbers between 1 and 60.
> 
> Numbers: 4, 11, 14  
> Prompt: Suffering from amnesia, a Nobel Prize-winning physicist befriends a lifelike android.

Consciousness was a moving target swimming somewhere on the edges of his thoughts. His body was heavy and his eyelids refused to open, but he could hear voices in a drowsy, slowed-down sort of way. Almost as if they were being broadcast through a fish bowl. His brain moved with molasses-like slowness as he pulled himself awake, and then it exploded in a sunburst of pain.

"Ohhhhh," he moaned, trying to lift a heavy-feeling hand to his head.

"Shhh," a soft voice soothed him, taking his hand in her cool one. "Don't try to move."

He frowned, still not able to lift his eyelids. "Wh--" he began, then cleared the lump from his throat. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the MedBay," the voice told him, sounding excited. "I've gotta go get Simmons!" And then the hand slipped out of his.

"Wait!" another voice broke in, this one male and sounding worried. "You can't just leave!"

"Oh, please," the first voice said dismissively. "He's a genius with like a Nobel Prize in physics or something and you're like some kind of T-1000 badass. I'm sure between the two of you, you can handle whatever might come up in the 2 minutes it takes me to grab Simmons from her bunk where she _finally_ went to bed 20 minutes ago after being awake for 2 days."

The other voice remained silent, so all he heard after that speech were footsteps and whooshing sound.

Still struggling with the eye-opening problem, he decided to try talking again.

"Are you still there?" he ventured.

He could hear a shuffling somewhere off to his left, and then, "I am."

"Um," he didn't really know what to say next, so he started with the obvious. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Fitz. Ward."

"Oh," he said, a bit nonplussed. Not someone he knew, then. "Nice to meet you, Fitzward."

"What?" the voice seemed surprised.

Finally, he managed to open his eyes a crack. A face swam into view, all cheekbones and dark hair. "Fitz?" it asked.

"I don't..." he licked his dry lips. "What fits?" he asked, trying to look down at his body. He appeared to be in a bed. He wondered why.

"No," the face frowned in concern. "That's your name. Fitz."

"I thought you were Fitz?" he asked weakly. This was all so confusing.

"I'm _Ward_ ," the face clarified. " _You're_ Fitz."

"Oh," he said, for lack of anything else to say.

"Are you feeling okay, buddy?" Ward asked.

"Buddy?" Fitz asked. "Are we friends?"

Ward blinked. "Yeah?" he said, sounding unsure.

"Oh," Fitz said again. It seemed like the only thing he _could_ say with any confidence. "Why don't I remember that?"

Ward looked around, maybe trying to find that other voice or whoever that Simmons person was. "You, uh, hit your head," he said hesitantly.

"I did?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah," Ward nodded. "And I think you might have amnesia."

"Oh," Fitz nodded. "That'd explain the gaps then."

"Yeah," Ward agreed.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, both wondering where the other voice had gone and when she'd be back.

"So," Fitz started, unsure what to say next.

"So," Ward replied, smiling self-consciously.

They both looked toward the door again, willing someone to come in.

"You're sure we're friends?" Fitz asked.

Ward's smile tightened into something closer to a rictus. "Positive."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lack of anything resembling an ending on this one, guys, but it's 4 minutes to midnight so I think I need to just stop here and post


End file.
